


Biting (Day 6)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Biting, Blood Drinking (Implied), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And wasn‘t that strange? He, Dean Winchester believed that more than the vampire himself did.





	Biting (Day 6)

It was insane.

Dean couldn‘t find any different word for it. Sam would have one. Some fancy word, saying it while looking at him, judging silently while explaining to Dean why he had to be insane. Just with fancy words. Dean didn‘t. And he fucking didn‘t care for it as he felt another kiss pressed to his throat, down his chest and belly, just stopping shortly above his cock. He wanted to scream. To beg. But he was already hoarse from begging.

„What is it, sweetheart?“

The dark chuckle brought him back to the here and now. The light kiss on his cock left him whimpering. Not enough. Never enough. Benny tortured him for hours, left him hanging, again and again. Just like he wanted. Like he asked. Benny came up and kissed him again. This wasn‘t the only thing he had been asking for. They both knew it. They both knew that Benny would just draw it out, as long as he could, not willing to take the risk that Dean changed his mind. He wouldn‘t.

„Please.“, Dean whispered, kissing his way down from Benny‘s cheek to the flesh on his partner's throat, as far as he could reach it. „Bite me.“

„Oh, but I did.“, Benny replied, the sarcasm in his voice not nearly as strong as the last few hours. Still, he stroked over Dean‘s neck, his chest, scratched slightly his thigh. Yes. Benny had bitten him. Just not how he wanted. How Benny wanted to do it. How Dean asked for it.

„You know how. I know you won‘t hurt me.“

And wasn‘t that strange? He, Dean Winchester believed that more than the vampire himself did. They talked about this. Agreed that Benny would take just a little blood. They even set this date, where they would be alone, where they wouldn’t be disturbed, neither by Sam nor Cas.

Benny stopped breathing. It was just a habit, Dean knew that. And now it was as obvious as it could get when Benny didn‘t begin to breathe for almost three minutes.

„Ya sure? Ya can say now, darling.“, Benny said, voice quiet, looking right into his eyes. If anyone would ever ask him, he would say there was fear in his lover's eyes. „I won‘t be mad, ya know? It wouldn‘t change anything.“

Dean knew that it wouldn‘t. It just didn‘t change anything. That‘s why he nodded, not trusting his voice.

„Ya really sure?“, Benny asked again, almost a whisper, looking at Dean like he was a fucking steak in front of a starving man.

„Yes, goddammit, Benny, I am!“, he almost screamed. Careful, Benny leaned forward again. The kiss was almost chaste, as were the kisses trailing down his throat. Dean could hear the sound of bones extracting before Benny grabbed his cock again, pumping it. Dean moaned loudly.

„Oh god yes, just like that.“, he murmured, cradling Benny‘s head while the other man still placed light kisses on his skin. They felt different, with the teeth out.

„Then come, darling.“, said Benny, finally releasing him. „Come for me.“, Benny repeated before Dean felt a sharp pain in his neck and heard a loud moan from Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
